This invention relates to bone healing devices. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an apparatus for facilitating the use of ultrasonic energy to significantly accelerate repair, grafting and healing of bone of patients impacted by periodontitis and other dental diseases effecting the oral cavity. The invention is particularly effective to improve the success and speed of osseointegration of dental implants and reattachment of traumatically loosened teeth.
A later stage of the periodontal disease in adults is the deterioration and loss of bone supporting the teeth. Numerous attempts have been made to reverse the deterioration and to heal the bone in the oral cavity by electrical means. The application of high frequency electrical currents by electrodes piercing the soft tissue and connecting to the bone has been demonstrated to accelerate healing, but it has also increased the possibility of infection in the invaded tissue. Due to the complications of infections, these procedures are no longer in use, and in general, the medical community relies on the natural, however long, healing process.
During currently employed directed tissue regeneration procedures, the surgeon typically separates the gums from the deteriorated section of the jawbone, forming a pocket adjacent the surface of the bone that is filled with a two component system comprising freeze dried crushed bone and medication. The medication is sealed by a membrane implant and the membrane is sealed in place by reattachment of the gums around the membrane.
The final stage of periodontal disease is exemplified by extensive deterioration of bone resulting in the loss of teeth. Teeth can be replaced by implants, which involves a surgical procedure consisting of the installation of metal posts into the jawbone; the osseointegration of the posts and the bone; and the installation of artificial teeth onto the implanted posts utilizing anchoring screws. The implanted posts typically are coated with either plasma-sprayed titanium, hydroxyapatite, or other similar materials. Finely ground filler materials are used to reinforce porous bone and implant interface and to improve osseointegration of implants. The materials include freeze dried bone, natural coral and synthetic materials. While the addition of these materials generally improve the strength of porous and inadequate bone, the speed of healing and a complete osseointegration is still controlled by the natural healing process, which at times takes as long as six months. The probability of movement of the implants during the healing time, resulting in a less than adequate bond, is proportional with the elapsed time required for osseointegration.
A further problem associated with the repair, grafting and healing of bone is that bacterial contamination, which despite all efforts, eventually occurs at the site, can impede the process of healing. Accordingly, it is desired to reduce or impede bacterial contamination to thereby improve and accelerate healing.
What has occurred to date is that notwithstanding the teachings of the prior art, the ability to speed up healing effectively, inexpensively, and easily in a home environment has remained unsolved.